


Green

by InsanityAtBest



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Caught, F/F, Green Eyed Jealousy, Innocent, Jealousy, Sneak in, Suspected Cheating, don't do that, jealous!emma, not lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait a second are you jealous?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

You feel like an awkward teenager as you try to enter the apartment. 

Heels in hand, feet on tiptoe and you feel like a ninja until someone turns the light on. 

You hiss and blink at the sudden change eyes widening when you see who turned on the light. 

Well shit.

You freeze at the sight of Emma.

She leans against your hallway wall arms crossed over her chest head tilted slightly in your direction..

You smile at her but it feels more like a grimace.

“Hi baby. Sorry I’m late.”

You put your shoes on the floor and walk over to Emma frowning when she moves away from your kiss.

“Are you mad at me?”

Emma stares hard at you right into your eyes.

“Where were you?”

You furrow your eyebrows but answer honestly.

“I was over at Regina’s helping look over the town budget.”

Emma still doesn’t look convinced side eyeing you and leaning against the doorway.

“Since when does that involve hard apple cider?”

Her tone is unfamiliar but you smile when it hits you as to why.

 

“Wait a second. Are you jealous?”

You guffaw at the insinuation smile not lessening even at her aggravated glance.

“Emma, I was just doing my job. I’m an accountant. I look over taxes and budgets.”

You kiss her cheek seeing her soften.

“I’ll look right in your eyes and tell you,” you stare straight into her green eyes hard as emeralds right now. “I have no romantic relationship with Regina Mills.”

Emma smiles in relief and you tug on her hand leading the both of you to your bedroom.

“How’d you know I was with Regina?”

If you weren’t looking so closely, you would’ve missed the light blush that travelled to her cheeks.

“I followed you.”

You shake your head grinning to ease your words but serious.

“Emma, please don’t do that.”

You kiss her head and settle on the bed too tired to undress.

“I’ve never seen your eyes look so green,” you tease and laugh when she hits your shoulder.

You couldn’t bring yourself to be mad when she was so adorable when jealous.


End file.
